Liar Love
by Subaru Abe
Summary: Namikaze Naruto terkenal sebagai gadis yang menyebalkan. Sasuke, teman masa kecilnya suka padanya, tetapi tak berani menyatakan perasaannya. Karena kesalahpahaman, Naruto terpaksa berbohong pada teman-temannya bahwa ia telah memiliki pacar. Sampai suatu hari, datanglah si murid pindahan yang mirip dengan ciri-ciri pacar Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Namikaze Naruto terkenal sebagai gadis yang menyebalkan. Setiap hari dipikirannya hanyalah dipenuhi oleh Akasuna no Sasori, artis idolanya. Sasuke, teman masa kecilnya suka padanya, tetapi tak berani menyatakan perasaannya. Karena kesalahpahaman, Naruto terpaksa berbohong pada teman-temannya bahwa ia telah memiliki pacar. Sampai suatu hari, datanglah si murid pindahan yang mirip dengan ciri-ciri pacar Naruto!

This story, keep enjoy minna ^^

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Sasunaru

Rated : T (Tenang)

Prolog

"Naru, tanpamu malam tak akan berganti pagi, kaulah matahari yang menerangi hariku, maukah kau selalu berada di sisiku?" kata Sasori dengan wajah coolnya sambil memegang kedua pipi Naruto. Wajah Naruto bersemu merah, sambil tersenyum sumringah dan mata berbinar-binar ia menjawab

"Tentu saja Sasori-san, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk mu" kemudian, Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya hingga beberapa centi

30 centi

15 centi

10 centi

5 cen…

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! BRAKK! Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan jendela yang dibuka secara kasar,

"Hei Dobe, cepat bangun! Aku tak mau terlambat hanya karena menunggu mu!" kata Sasuke, teman masa kecil Naruto sekaligus menjabat sebagai rivalnya.

Dengan wajah angkuh dan datar, Sasuke masuk ke kamar Naruto melewati jendela balkon dan menarik selimut yang dikenakannya. Ups, jangan bingung memikirkan bagaimana Sasuke dapat masuk ke kamar Naruto lewat jendela yang tepatnya berada di lantai dua, tak usah heran, rumah mereka bertetangga dan kamar Naruto tepat berada di depan kamar Sasuke, sehingga ia bisa dengan leluasa melompati balkon kamar mereka.

"Hoaamm, siapa itu? Baru saja aku bertemu dengan malaikat, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan seorang iblis?" kata Naruto sambil mencoba duduk dan mengucek kedua matanya dengan imut.

'Uukhh, sial! Dia imut sekali!' batin Sasuke, mencoba untuk mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Padahal jarang-jarang aku bermimpi tentang Sasori-san, kenapa harus dibangunkan dengan seperti ini?!" kata Naruto, miris sendiri.

"Hn" balas Sasuke dengan treadmarknya.

"Eh!"

Sadar akan siapa yang datang, Naruto segera membuka matanya dan…

"HUWAAAA! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MASUK KE KAMAR KU SUKE! DASAR MESUM!" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah datar Sasuke.

"Ck, bodoh" jawab Sasuke sambil memutarkan kedua bola matanya, berlalu dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

'APA-APAAN ITU! Ukhh, dasar anak laki-laki tidak dewasa, benar benar… KETERLALUAN DAN MENYEBALKAN!' batin Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tapi, Sasori-san berbeda, dia baik hati dan menawan, tipe idamanku" kata Naruto sambil melihat poster Sasori yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya.

~SASUNARU~

Konoha High School

'Hahh, gara-gara Sasuke aku lupa membawa foto Sasori-san' batin Naruto sambil menghela napas.

"Hoi Naru, sebentar lagi kita kan ujian kenaikan kelas, sebaiknya berhentilah memikirkan pangeran mu itu" kata Sakura, tepatnya Haruno Sakura, teman sekelas Naruto.

"I-ia Naru-chan, se-sebaiknya kau fo-fokuslah pa-pada pe-pelajaran" timpal Hyuuga Hinata, gadis anggun bermata indigo, tipe wanita idaman.

"Ia Naruto, sebaiknya berhentilah melakukan hal-hal aneh" kata Yamanaka Ino, si gadis centil.

"Huhh, memikirkan pelajaran akan membuat ku pusing, lebih baik aku merefresingkan otakku ini dengan memikirkan Sasori-san, daripada kalian kecuali Hinata-chan, tiap hari hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke si manusia menyebalkan itu, tapi nyata-nyata dia tak menanggapi " jawab Naruto, enteng.

Twitch! Karena merasa tersinggung, muncul simpang tiga di pelipis Sakura, sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat

"AWAS KAU NARUTO! DASAR MENYEBALKAN!" kata Sakura, lalu keluar menahan malu dan wajah yang memerah diikuti oleh Ino.

"Psst, Naruto itu memang menyeramkan, serangan seperti apapun pasti bisa dilawannya dengan mudah" kata Inuzuka Kiba si pecinta anjing.

"Hn"

"Hoamm, gadis yang luar biasa" tambah Nara Shikamaru, si rusa pemalas sang pemilik IQ setara Einstein.

"Hn"

"Kasihan sekali kau Sasuke, bertetangga dengan gadis itu" kata Hyuuga Neji.

"Hn"

"Kau seperti makhluk dari dunia lain Sasuke" timpal Kiba

"Hn"

"Hahh, mendokusei"

"Hn"

~SASUNARU~

Drap drap drap, suara langkah kaki mendekati Naruto

"Naru-chan, sepulang sekolah mau kah kau bertemu dengan ku? Kutunggu di atap sekolah. Bisakah?" kata Danzo Sai, cowok dengan senyum yang selalu bertengger di wajahnya.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Naruto to the poin.

"Bisakah kita membicarakannya saat pulang sekolah?"

"Tidak, pulang sekolah nanti aku ada urusan"

"Hmnn, begitukah? Apa boleh buat, aku harus mengatakannya sekarang" dengan senyum terkembang dan terlihat sedikit aneh, dia melanjutkan perkataannya kembali

"Kau itu gadis yang manis, sayang sekali jika kau hanya memikirkan laki-laki yang belum tentu memikirkan mu. Karena itu,jadilah pacarku" kata Sai sambil memegang dagu Naruto.

'Dasar cowok aneh' batin Naruto. Karena ingin menghindar dari permintaan tak masuk akal itu, Naruto menjawab

"Maaf Sai, aku sudah punya pacar"

"EHHH!" Sontak semua murid yang ada di sana membulatkan matanya tanda tak percaya, tak terkecuali Sakura yang telah kembali dari keterpurukannya.

"Naru-chan su-sudah pu-punya pa-pacar? Si-siapa?" Tanya Hinata entah pada siapa.

"APAA! Huh, tak kusangka gadis sepertinya sudah punya pacar. Tapi… mungkin saja kau berbohong Naru! YA! Kau pasti berbohong!" tuduh Sakura.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Tak ada untungnya" jawab Naruto mulai berbohong.

"Ah, kau pasti malu karena dianggap gadis aneh yang tak laku karena kau hanya memikirkan cowok idamanmu yang tak nyata itu. Benarkan?" kata Sakura sambil berseringai, senang.

'Ukhh, sial!' batin Naruto

"Tidak, itu tidak benar!" sanggah Naruto

"Kalau begitu bagaimana ciri-ciri pacarmu itu?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

Naruto terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Tuh, sudah kukatakan, dia ini pembohong!" tuduh Sakura, masih sakit hati karena sifat Naruto.

"Su-sudahlah Sakura-san, tak ba-baik me-menuduh o-orang se-seperti i-itu" bela Hinata, berusaha melerai.

"Dia tampan, baik, ramah, dan juga menawan. Rambutnya yang merah, menambah pesonanya. Sosok yang sempurna" Jawab Naruto menghayal sambil membayangkan Sasori-san.

"BENARKAH?!" Teriak anak-anak sekelas.

'Eeh'

Sadar akan kebodohannya, Naruto hanya tersenyum getir.

'Ke-kenapa aku berbohong?' batinnya pada diri sendiri.

"Tak mungkin, pasti itu hanya khayalan mu saja Naruto" kata Sakura

Kesal akan tuduhan yang diberikan Sakura padanya, Naruto makin menjadi

"Aku tidak berbohong Sakura!" kata Naruto menahan amarahnya.

"Apa buktinya?! Bisakah kau memperkenalkan pada kami?" Tanya Sakura menambah kekesalan Naruto.

'Ukhh, bagaimana ini?'

"Di-dia a-akan da-datang besok. YA! Dia akan datang besok!" jawab Naruto semangat, tanpa berpikir panjang.

Merasa kalah, Sakura akhirnya mengomel sendiri, tak jelas.

"Oke, akan kami tunggu pacarmu" kata Sakura.

'EHHH?! SERIUS? Mati aku!' batin Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

BRAKKK! Terdengar suara kursi yang digeser kuat. Pelaku penggeseran itu adalah Sasuke. Yang tak tahan dengan semua kebohongan Naruto.

"Berhenti berbohong Dobe" kata Sasuke sarkatis.

"A-apa ma-maksud Suke?" Tanya Naruto, sedikit keringat mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Hahh, bodoh" jawab Sasuke, tak nyambung sambil menghela nafas dan untuk kedua kalinya mengatakan Naruto bodoh.

~SASUNARU~

Teng! Teng!

Lonceng pulang telah berbunyi, murid-murid KHS segera berhamburan keluar untuk segera meninggalkan sekolah yang menurut mereka melelahkan. Tak terkecuali Naruto, yang hendak pulang menuju pintu gerbang.

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke.

Naruto segera menolehkan kepalanya, dan berhenti sejenak.

"Ada apa Suke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Berhentilah"

"Ehh?" merasa Naruto tak mengerti, Sasuke pun memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hentikan kebohongan mu, kau akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Minta maaflah" nasihat Sasuke, tak tahan dengan kelakuan bodoh teman masa kecilnya itu. Bukan, bukan karena tak tahan karena itu saja, dia sedang mencoba untuk… melindungi Naruto.

"Itu bukan salahku! Mereka saja yang selalu menganggap ku aneh" kata Naruto, keras kepala.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh Naruto!" bentak Sasuke, merasa lelah menasehati Naruto.

"Ukh, memangnya kau tau apa?! Kenapa kau selalu ikut campur urusan ku? Jangan-jangan kau suka padaku kan!" teriak Naruto, mencoba membela diri.

"Ck"

"Akhh! Kalau begitu tak usah pedulikan aku!" kata Naruto, sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Merasa ditinggalkan, Sasuke hanya diam sambil melihat punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

'Dasar gadis tak peka, apa dia lupa aku ini seorang laki-laki. Aku juga bisa jatuh cinta, tapi… mengapa kau tak mengerti Naru?' batin Sasuke, miris.

Dilain tempat, orang yang sejak awal kita lupakan sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Itu artinya aku ditolak ya? Hmnn, sayang sekali aku gagal mendapatkannya. Gadis manis" kata Sai berlalu menuju gerbang tersenyum sendiri sambil mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

'Menarik' batinnya.

TBC

Huaaahh! Akhirnya prolog dari cerita abal ini kelar juga. Perkenalkan, saya author baru disini. Author newbi yang nekat mempubliskan cerita abal yang emang kebelet kepingin jadi author (?). Maaf, disini saya bakal buat karakter yang sedikit ooc (sedikit?). Oke oke, saya tau, ini cerita ooc sekali! Tapi, saya harap reader mau membaca dan sekiranya meninggalkan jejak untuk memberikan saya semangat melanjutkan cerita abal ini.

Saya terima dengan lapang dada kritik, saran, maupun flame dari para reader. Saya juga mohon semoga senpai-senpai mau memberikan masukan buat author newbi ini. Uhh, sungguh saya merasa kecil hati untuk mempublisnya, tapi saya harap reader mau menghargai dan meninggalkan review. Sekali lagi, tolong dukung saya, dengan cara ketik REG spasi Subaru Abe kirim ke TPA terdekat (canda ding!). Oke, untuk mengakhiri banyolan author yang super garing, marilah kita mereview bersama! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Genre : Romance/Humor (garing)

Pairing : Sasunaru

Rated : T

Liar love by Subaru Abe

Cuit cuit cuit, terdengar suara cuitan (?) dari burung di pagi yang cerah ini. Ya cerah, sampai-sampai sinarnya yang cerah masuk ke sebuah kamar yang dihuni gadis keturunan Namikaze. Gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang secerah matahari, mata biru sebiru langit, dan kulit tan yang mulus tanpa noda, ya bisa diibaratkan gadis cantik dari langit. Upss, tapi kenapa gadis semanis dirinya bisa disebut aneh? Ya, kita akan segera tahu setelah membaca kelanjutan cerita ini.

"Hoamm, selamat pagi Sasori-san" sapa Naruto pada poster Sasori yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya.

"Bagaimana harimu? Apakah menyenangkan?" lanjutnya, sambil mendekat kearah poster tersebut

"Hmmnn, kau tahu, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu"

Cupp~

Dikecupnya poster ,

"Sama-sama" jawabnya gaje sambil tersenyum. Sinting. Tak sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Berhentilah bersikap aneh Dobe" terdengar suara baritone dari arah belakang dan terlihatlah sosok laki-laki dengan coolnya bersender di samping jendela sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana.

'Ck, sial! Kenapa si ayam itu bisa masuk kemari?' batin Naruto.

"Ada apa Suke, kenapa kau selalu masuk ke kamar ku tanpa izin? Apa kau tak ada kerjaan lain selain masuk ke kamar gadis seperti ku? Atau kau sebenarnya punya penyakit aneh yang mengharuskan setiap pagi melihat gadis cantik seperti ku?" Tanya Naruto panjang lebar sambil bernarsis ria.

"Gadis cantik? Siapa? Kau? Mimpi" jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Merasa terhina, Naruto hanya mneggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ukhh, kenapa kau selalu merusak pagi ku Suke? Membuat badmood saja"

"Aku hanya memastikan bahwa kau bisa berubah menjadi gadis normal. But, that imposible" kata Sasuke sok inggris.

"Berhentilah menganggap ku seolah-olah aku ini gadis tak normal Suke" kata Naruto

"Memang"

"Eh?"

"Gadis normal mana yang setiap pagi menyapa dan mengecup sebuah poster? Dan lebih parahnya ia tak pernah menyadari ada seorang laki-laki tampan di dekatnya?" ucap Sasuke. Sombong.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tak pernah melihat laki-laki tampan di dekatku, sungguh. Yang ada hanya tousan ku, ditambah Itachi-nii dan… hmmn, siapa lagi ya?" ucap Naruto, sambil berpikir dan mendata laki-laki tampan di dekatnya, tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah dari sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Oh ya! Satu lagi!" teriak Naruto antusias, mengagetkan sang Uchiha bungsu.

'Ya! Tinggal satu lagi, dan itu pasti aku' batin Sasuke, percaya diri.

"Dia adalah… POSTER SASORI-SAN! Kyaaa!" jawab Naruto sambir ber-kyaa gaje.

DOEENG!

Pupus lah harapan Sasuke.

'Dia ini bodoh, buta, atau polos? Kurasa ketiganya' batin Sasuke, sweatdrop.

~SASUNARU~

Konoha High School

Drapp drapp drapp BRUKK!

"Aw!" Terdengar suara buku berjatuhan dan ringisan seseorang.

"Woy, kalo jalan mata dipake dong! Jangan cuma pake ka…" hardik orang yang terjatuh tersebut terputus. Terdiam. Tak melakukan apapun hanya melongo menatap tampang sang penabrak.

"Maaf nona" kata si penabrak tersebut, sambil membantu membereskan buku yang berjatuhan dan mengembalikan kepada sang pemilik. Mendengar suara berat dan wajah tampan dari sang penabrak, gadis yang terjatuh ini yang tidak lain adalah Haruno Sakura, si gadis bubble gum bersemu merah.

"E-eeh, i-ia aku juga salah" kata Sakura, mencoba sesopan mungkin, tak sadar berbicara gagap seperti Hinata.

"Tidak, saya yang salah. Tolong maafkan saya nona" aku sang penabrak. Ramah.

"Ba-baiklah. Btw, aku tak pernah melihat mu. Apakah kau murid baru?"

"Ya, saya baru di sini"

"Hmnn, apa kau butuh bantuan?"

"Kalau boleh, bisakah kau tunjukkan dimana ruang kepala sekolah Tsunade-san?" Tanya sang penabrak sambil tersenyum ramah menambah keanggunan dirinya, penuh wibawa, super kharismatik.

"Tentu!" jawab sang bubble gum tersenyum penuh semangat.

~SASUNARU~

'Hah, bagaimana ini?' batin si gadis pirang, Naruto. Sambil berjalan menuju sekolah, sungguh tak focus.

"Ada apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, heran melihat Naruto yang menghela nafas.

"Tidak, tidak ada" jawab Naruto, bohong.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong padaku Dobe"

'Sial!' batin Naruto.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan masalah kemaren Suke, aku bingung, apakah aku harus meminta maaf?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap wajah Sasuke.

'Berhenti menatap ku bodoh! Kau semakin membuat ku menginginkan mu!' batin Sasuke, mempertahankan wajah stoic-nya.

"Sebaiknya kau mengaku sebelum semua terlambat" nasihat Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku bingung bagaimana caranya" ucap si pirang sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang akan Kasan ku katakana 'disana' kalau tahu anak perempuannya seorang pembohong" lanjutnya, merasa sedih dan bersalah.

Puk!

Terasa tepukan dan sentuhan di kepala Naruto, diangkatnya wajah manis tersebut lalu terlihatlah sang Uchiha tersenyum lembut, ya lembut, senyum yang hanya akan Sasuke berikan pada orang yang disayanginya.

'Tampan' itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat ini.

"Tak apa"

"Hm?"

"Tak apa, mungkin bibi akan mengerti" lanjut sang Uchiha menenangkan.

"Ya!" ucap Naruto semangat, merasa baikkan.

~SASUNARU~

Konoha High School

"Yo! OHAYO!" sapa atau tepatnya teriak si pecinta anjing, Kiba. Sambil mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas dan berjalan kearah tempat duduknya, pojok kiri belakang (?).

"Hoamm" balas si rusa, Shikamaru. Mungkin bukan sebuah balasan, melainkan memang hanya menguap biasa.

"Hari ini dikau bersemangat sekali Kiba-san. Tak kusangka, jiwa masa muda mu begitu mengagumkan" ucap si alis tebal sambil tersenyum. Rock Lee, laki-laki dengan penuh jiwa masa muda tetapi begitu mengagumkan.

"Begitulah diriku Lee!" jawab Kiba sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian,

BRAKKKK! Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan semangat dan penuh perasaan (?).

"HUWAAAA! ADA GOSIPP!" teriak orang yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino, pada sang pembuka pintu yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

"Aku habis bertemu dengan pria tampan!" lapor Sakura dengan penuh semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Sial! Aku kira ada PSY yang datang kemari untuk mempromosikan Gangnam Style!" racau Kiba, sungguh tak nyambung.

BRUKK!

Murid-murid yang ada disana pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, mendengar banyolan dari Kiba atau lebih tepatnya dari author yang mencoba untuk membuat humor. Ya humor! Humor Super Gagal Total! Lucu sekali. (Oke, lupakan).

"Ck, kau memang selalu seperti ini Sakura. Laki-laki mana yang tak kau sukai?" Tanya sang Yamanaka, sambil memutar kedua matanya, bosan.

"Kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama bila jadi aku Ino" bela Sakura, mencoba meyakinkan Ino.

"Yaya, btw, apa kau masih ingat janji Naruto?" ucap Ino, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hah? Janji yang mana?" Tanya Sakura, benar-benar tak ingat.

"Janji yang akan memperkenalkan pacarnya!" ucap Ino to the point, tak berbelit-belit.

"Cih! Kita tunggu saja apa yang akan dilakukannya" kata Sakura, berubah badmood, sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan berjalan kearah bangkunya.

TENG TENG TENG!

Suara bunyi lonceng yang menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Tapi, wait! Dimana pemeran utama dari cerita ini? Apakah tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan? Atau sedang membantu nenek dijalan untuk menyebrang? Atau kemungkinan yang lain, sedang menjadi pemeran utama dalam sebuah film perninjaan? Saa, siapa yang tahu.

~SASUNARU~

"Hosh hosh hosh… cepat Suke, kita akan terlambat!" teriak Naruto sambil memegang atau lebih tepatnya menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Berhenti Dobe!" kata sang Uchiha, mencoba melepas tangannya, hanya mencoba, tapi tak berniat untuk terlepas.

"Tidak akan! Aku ingin segera meminta maaf pada teman-teman Suke!" balas si gadis pirang, masih tetap berlari.

"Bodoh! Apa kau lupa ini pelajaran Kakashi-sensei? Guru yang akan selalu datang terlambat Dobe!"

CKITTTT!

Naruto segera berhenti berlari dan termenung.

Sadar akan kebodohannya, dia hanya tertawa. Miris.

"Hehehe, maaf Suke, aku lupa" ungkapnya sambil melepas tangan Sasuke dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Dasar dobe" ucap sang Uchiha bungsu.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah kedua orang tersebut di depan pintu kelas mereka. Hanya berdiri di sana, tak berniat membuka ataupun masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut.

'Ukh, bagaimana ini?' batin Naruto, gugup.

Sadar akan kekhawatiran Naruto, Sasuke pun memegang pundak si pirang sambil berkata,

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya.

"Baiklah!"

Kemudian, masuklah kedua orang tersebut dan mereka atau tepatnya Naruto berhenti di depan kelas. Naruto menarik napas dalam dan…

"Teman-teman! Sebenarnya aku…"

Brak!

Suara pintu terbuka, dan masuklah seorang pria berperawakan tinggi, berambut silver, dan menggunakan slayer yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya serta tak lupa ditangannya terdapat buku bersampul orange yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapanya.

"Se-selamat pa-pagi Kakashi-sensei" balas semua murid, kaget akan kedatangan guru yang satu ini, Hatake Kakashi.

"Hari ini, sensei akan memperkenalkan murid baru pindahan dari Suna. Gaara, cepatlah masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari sang sensei.

'Eh? Gaara? Tak mungkin…' batin Naruto kaget, sambil menolehkan kepalanya hendak melihat sang anak baru, dan lengkaplah sudah kekagetan Naruto yang ditandai dengan membulatnya mata sang gadis keturunan Namikaze tersebut.

Terlihat masuklah murid dengan tubuh yang atletis, berparas tampan, dan rambut yang berwarna merah darah. Sungguh sosok yang sempurna untuk laki-laki seusia dirinya.

"Ga-Gaara!" ucap Naruto tergagap, masih tetap membulatkan kedua matanya.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki sang anak baru tersebut mendekat kearah Naruto. Kemudian…

Puk!

Cup!

Dipeluknya sang Namikaze dan dikecupnya pipi berwarna tan tersebut. Sambil berkata,

"Tadaima Naru-chan" ucapnya masih tetap memeluk dan memperlihatkan senyumnya yang sanggup membuat waktu seakan berhenti.

"O-okaeri Ga-Gaara-kun" balas si gadis pirang.

'APAAAA? DIAKAH PACAR NARUTO?!' batin anak-anak di kelas terutama para gadis yang melihat kejadian mengejutkan tersebut.

Terkejut, ya, semua terkejut. Tak terkecuali pemuda Uchiha yang diam mematung menyaksikan kejadian yang membuat dirinya tak bisa memikirkan apapun.

'Brengsek! Siapa dia?!' batin Sasuke, sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, erat.

Siapakah Gaara tersebut? Apa hubungan Gaara dengan Naruto? Mengapa mereka saling mengenal dan begitu terlihat akrab? Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke melihat kejadian tersebut? Tunggu jawaban di chap selanjutnya.

TBC

Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga chap dua ini. Saya membuat cerita chap dua dan mempublisnya dengan kilat karena saya sangat senang dengan para reader yang memberikan review. Terima kasih atas reviewnya yang membuat saya semangat untuk menulis kelanjutan fanfic pertama saya ini. Saat saya akan pergi sekolah, saya menyempatkan untuk membuka akun ffn ini, dan ternyata, terdapat review yang membuat saya terharu. Tak menyangka bahwa akan ada yang membaca dan merivew cerita saya yang saya publis hampir tengah malam ini. TwT Huhuhu, bahagianya~

Tolong untuk memberikan saran maupun kritik yang membangun untuk author newbie seperti saya, karena setiap review merupakan penghargaan bagi saya. Sekecil apapun review anda, author akan sangat menghargai!

Sekali lagi, terima kasih!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Genre : Romance/Humor (Little)

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Rated : T

Liar love by Subaru Abe

Teng Teng Teng

Suara lonceng istirahat di KHS, rata-rata semua murid akan berlari menuju kantin sekolah, surganya murid-murid yang sedang kelaparan badai. Di satu sisi, terlihatlah gadis manis sedang duduk sendiri sambil menunggu pesanannya, tak sepenuhnya menunggu, tetapi sambil termenung memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatnya malu setengah mati.

'Ukhh! Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi pagi?' batin Naruto, kesal pada sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Loh?

Bukannya Naruto malu karena insiden kedatangan Gaara? Kenapa malah Sasuke?

'Huwaa! Kenapa dia melakukannya?!' lanjut batin Naruto, semakin histeris.

-Flashback-

Saat kedatangan Gaara, si surai merah tersebut langsung berjalan kearah Naruto, lalu…

Puk!

Cup!

Dipeluknya sang Namikaze yang berdiri mematung di depan kelas dan dikecupnya pipi berwarna tan tersebut. Sambil berkata,

"Tadaima Naru-chan" ucap Gaara sambil memeluk Naruto.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Gaara sehingga melakukan hal tersebebut, tetapi sukses membuat orang-orang disana terdiam terpaku.

"O-okaeri Ga-Gaara-kun" balas si pirang, sedikit kaget dan canggung.

Krik krik krik…

Dan suasana kelas tersebut menjadi sunyi-senyap, tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berjalan cepat kearah Naruto dan…

Brakk!

Gyuut~

Ditariknya lengan Naruto dan langsung dibenamkannya wajah sang Namikaze tersebut ke dada bidangnya.

"Ehh!" sontak membuat murid-murid di sana membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan keturunan Uchiha terakhir tersebut.

"Jauhkan dirimu darinya, Panda" ucap atau lebih tepatnya ejek Sasuke pada Gaara.

Tapi, tak ada ekspresi kesal diwajah Gaara, melainkan hanya sebuah senyuman yang bertambah disana.

"Kalau aku tak mau bagaimana?" tolak Gaara pada permintaan Sasuke tersebut, mencoba menantang.

'Brengsek!' batin Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke mulai mengencangkan pelukannya pada Naruto, membuat sesak untuk si pirang tersebut, Sasuke benar-benar sedang marah saat ini, tapi tak ada perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Sasuke, hanya wajah datar dan dingin yang diperlihatkannya. Tahu seberapa tidak baiknya mood Sasuke, Naruto hanya diam pasrah menerima kelakuan aneh teman masa kecilnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali berucap,

"Aku tak suka kau memperlakukan milikku seenaknya"

'Eh? Miliknya?' batin Naruto bingung.

Sambil berucap seperti itu, diangkatnya wajah si pirang yang kebingungan tersebut, lalu…

Sluurpp!

Dijilatnya pipi sang Namikaze tepat di tempat ciuman Gaara tadi.

'WTH! GILA! DIJILAT!' batin horror sebagian anak-anak yang melihat roman picisan tersebut.

"GYAAA!" kemudian terdengar teriakan murid-murid perempuan yang menambahkan kehebohan di pagi ini. Tapi…

Hyuuung!

Brukk!

"NARUTO!"

Tanpa disadari, gadis pirang keturunan Namikaze tersebut jatuh pingsan, tak sadarkan diri.

'Ck, sial!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

-Flashback Off-

Bluss!

'Si-sial, memikirkannya saja membuatku malu. Ta-tapi, kenapa aku malu? Cintaku kan hanya untuk Sasori-san. YA! Hanya untuk Sasori-san!' batin Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangannya.

Kemudian tak seberapa lama, terdengarlah suara-suara (atau teriakan?) yang memenuhi kantin siang ini.

"Kyaaa! Kyaaa! Sasuke!"

Oohh, ini dia si pembuat kerusuhan, tuan Uchiha penyebabnya.

Tapi… wait! Entah memang atau hanya perasaan Naruto, dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

'Uhh, ngapain dia disini? Semoga tak menemui ku. Jangan kesini, jangan kesini!' batin Naruto, sambil berharap-harap, masih tak ingin untuk bertemu pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

Tap Tap Tap

"Dobe"

Harap tinggal harap, ternyata yang didatangi si Uchiha bungsu adalah memang dirinya.

'Sial!' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Ada apa Suke?" kata si pirang sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke yang semakin dekat menuju dirinya, berpura-pura tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Saat melihat tampang Sasuke, wajah Naruto langsung…

Bluss!

"Huwaa! Jangan dekat-dekat!" teriaknya refleks.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu Dobe?!" kata Sasuke, kesal dengan tingkah Naruto.

Lalu, tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto berkata apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini yang sedang memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak .

"A-a-aku tak mau berpacaran dengan teman masa kecil ku Suke! Nggak mau! Pokoknya nggak mau!" ucap Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Karena mulai emosi, Sasuke lalu berkata,

"Apa yang kau pikirkan BODOH!" teriak Sasuke menahan amarahnya. Terlihat siku-siku simpang tiga dipelipisnya.

"Aku sedang memikirkan ketika suatu saat nanti kau akan melamarku, dengan nada datarmu kau pergi menemui ayahku, melamarku dengan tidak perperasaan! La-la-lalu, aku tak ingin memiliki anak yang bersifat menyebalkan seperti mu Suke! Me-memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing. Bagaimana nanti saat anak kita tumbuh dengan berhati dingin? Akhh! Tidak mau!" kata Naruto panjang lebar, menyampaikan pikiran gajenya pada Sasuke, tak sadar akan situasi dan kondisi.

Jleb!

"Kau ngomong apa Dobe?! Mana mungkin aku mau melamar mu!" ucap Sasuke, membela dirinya.

"E-eh? Be-benarkah? Benarkah kau tak jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanya Naruto polos, mencoba memastikan.

Karena merasa ditolak sebelum bertindak dan melihat respon polos Naruto, Sasuke mulai mengatakan hal yang mungkin akan mempersulit dirinya dikemudian hari.

"Ck, keras kepala. MANA MUNGKIN AKU JATUH CINTA PADA GADIS SEPERTI MU, bodoh!" ucap Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada kata-katanya, sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dan menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan jari-jari tangannya.

Syuuut!

"Hmnn, benarkah? Berarti Naru-chan boleh untukku" kata Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dibelakang Naruto, memeluknya dari belakang. Terlihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Sasuke, tetapi kemudian dengan secepat kilat, dikembalikannya ekspresi kaget tersebut.

"E-eh, Ga-Gaara. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto, sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Gaara, tak merasa risih dengan pelukan si surai merah.

"Tentu saja untuk mengajak mu makan bersama seperti biasa, N-A-R-U-chan" eja Gaara, masih memeluk Naruto.

'Seperti biasa? Apa maksudnya?' batin Sasuke sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya, mencoba mencerna perkataan Gaara.

"Oh. Hehehe, gomen Gaara-kun. Aku sudah memesan ramen kesukaan ku, jadi aku tak bisa makan bersama mu" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan masih tidak merubah posisinya.

"Kalau begitu,lain kali saja" kata Gaara.

Cuu~

Dikecupnya pipi Naruto singkat dan Naruto hanya tersenyum menerima perlakuan Gaara.

"Sampai jumpa, Naru-chan" ucap Gaara, sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa, Gaara-kun!" balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya seakan lupa akan kehadiran Sasuke yang masih disana.

'Sial! Kenapa bila disentuh si Panda itu, Naruto bersikap biasa-biasa saja? Sedangkan denganku? Argg! Siapa sebenarnya Gaara itu?! Bukannya aku selalu bersama-sama Naruto sejak kecil? Tapi mengapa aku tak pernah mengenal ataupun mengetahui tentang Gaara?'

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 3! Ini author persembahkan untuk reader yang setia menunggu cerita gaje author ini. Sebenarnya, chap ini sebelumnya belum ada saya tulis sama sekali, tetapi karena melihat review dari para reader, saya merasa harus segera menuntaskan cerita ini. Maaf baru update sekarang, karena author memang otaknya selalu mentok pada saat puncak cerita, dan tak tahu bagaimana mendiskripsikannya supaya klimaks tersebut memberikan kesan tersendiri di hati reader, tapi author masih belum mengerti bagaimana cara penulisannya. Jadi ya, author bengong aja deh di depan leppi sambil ngebayangin hal yang aneh-aneh.

Oh ya, untuk chap kemaren, author benar-benar minta maaf! Entah kenapa, banyak sekali typo-typo yang bertebaran dan ada kalimat-kalimat yang hilang. Huhuh, sedihnya. Padahal saya sudah mengeditnya, tapi tetap saja tidak berubah. Semoga para reader mengerti apa maksud dari chap kemarin.

Balasan buat yang gak login

For Guest : Hayo ditebak siapa Gaara sebenarnya? Kok bisa Sasuke gak tahu tentang Gaara? Kan Sasuke udah berteman dari kecil sama Naru? xD *lho? Kok author nanya balik? O.o Oh ya, author juga mau berterima kasih pada mu yang mau repot-repot mereview cerita ini xD

For Sasuna : Kyaa! Arigatou atas review mu Sasuna-san. Semoga author bisa membuat mu tambah menyukai cerita ini. Yosh! Ini sudah update ^^b

For Ebihara Mirai : Wah, terima kasih atas kritik mu Mirai-san. Gomen atas ketidaktelitian author, saya akan berusaha untuk mengurangin m

For Akuchan : Be-benarkah? O.o Benarkah Akuchan jatuh cinta pada cerita saya? Ahh~ senangnya! Membuat author semakin semangat saja. Trims atas review mu Akuchan ^^

For Uzumaki Wulan : Ayo tebak Gaara itu mantan Naruto? Sahabat? Ataukah yang lainnya? Hehee, ayo ditebak Wulan-san :D

For SN: Untuk SN, YOSH! Ini chap berikutnya! Apakah ini termasuk update kilat? *gak!


End file.
